In certain wells, coiled tubing is used as a conduit to retrieve production fluids. Coiled tubing is a continuous flexible metal tube that is unwound from a large reel and forced into the well. Coiled tubing requires a completion system having a specialized tubing hanger which suspends the coiled tubing in the well.
Typically, prior art coiled tubing hangers have a mechanism such as a clamp for gripping the coiled tubing to support its weight and prevent its downward movement. The tubing hangers also have some type of elastomeric seal such as O-rings to seal around the exterior surface of the coiled tubing. Although these designs are workable, an improved coiled tubing completion system is desirable, particularly for higher pressures.